The Help
by AnitaLife
Summary: A story told from the perspective of one of the maids at the UN. With some chaos and a respectable amount of fumbles, she tries desperately to be simply the best maid there is. (OC involved).


**Author's Note: **Thank you for taking interest in this story. It is just an idea that's been pestering me for a little while now, so I figured I might test out a chapter or two. If I get people interested in it, then I suppose I will continue it. Please remember to review at the end, or something else of that sort. Sorry about the terrible opening...

* * *

I was a maid at the place before anything really happened. Actually, things happened constantly. Every day, something new and exciting, sometimes terrifying, was happening. I just never was part of it. I kept to myself like I always did. This was my downfall.

Let me first tell you about how scientific my work there came to be. It was almost a form of art how I did it all.

I would wake up in the morning, quickly clear the windows so it looked like there was nothing between the inside and the open air. This all had to be done before any meetings took place, which they usually started late morning to early afternoon. I would take a spot by one of the windows like the other maids would and I would wait for any instruction or for the meeting to finish up. Mostly, it was the latter for me. Where I stood also was part of the trick, so let me divulge all that I took into consideration each day.

There was one gentleman with green eyes, blond hair and thick eyebrows. It was almost certain that he was going to request tea each time. I would stand out of his line of sight, letting somebody else go fetch him the pot.

There was another gentleman with long blond hair and blue eyes. He flirts with just about anything that moves. At all costs, avoid standing anywhere where his line of sight might go. Standing behind him was a good option. This was also fortunate, because the tea drinking gentleman tended to sit away from him, so there was little risk of having to chose one over the other.

Another gentleman spoke very loudly, very frequently, also while trying to stuff as much food into his face at once. If the meetings got to be too long, whoever was positioned near him almost always had a slight ringing in their ears afterwards.

There was another gentleman with blond hair, blue eyes, and a tendency to snap at people when they began to stray off of the topic. He got things done. Simply try to not be near when one of these explosions is about to happen.

Most of the others are not all that noteworthy in their actions aside from one other gentleman. He is what forced the change in this, albeit unintentionally. The others can simply be taken into account on a preference to the course of the actions.

Back to the main point of the story. I suppose I should start at an early point of the day for a full comprehension to result., but I also do not wish to let this become boring. So, to simply put it, this is how things were.

There was one day where a meeting was going on for a particularly long time. It was requested of us maids to go get food so that way they could get some sort of refreshment while they worked over this particularly tricky and important issue that was looming overhead. So, with almost all of us toting deserts from all over the world, we returned. I remember I had to give a pie to the really loud one who ate constantly, and I had a pot of coffee and a dish with gelato. This was for the gentleman whom I have refrained from commenting on until now.

He is a very young, cheerful sort of person. Brown hair, a permanent goofy smile on his face, and a tendency to just let everybody else handle things. He likes to wave white flags or make grand gestures with his hands. Everybody gives him plenty of space.

All was uneventful and going perfectly well until I went to put the food in front of him. Something possessed him to make a sudden movement. It was all over with in a second.

People froze, only turning to look at the sudden mess. My eye hurt like nothing else and the scalding hot coffee stained the front of my uniform now. I could feel a bit of blood beginning to trail out of my nose.

"I am so sorry!" he began to chant as he jumped up and tried to do something. He might have been attempting to pick up, hand me a napkin or something else helpful, but it was mostly just him emphatically waving his arms around and shouting his apologies over and over again.

"I'll go get a new pot of coffee," I squeaked before I dashed away as quickly as I could.

When I got out into the hall, there was another maid who was coming in with a pitcher of water. She saw me and tried to ask what was wrong, but I could move much quicker than a question could form. As I passed, I muttered something to her along the lines of another pot of coffee was needed inside. The mess could be sorted out without me.


End file.
